So that our minority students can realize their potential to pursue a career in biomedical research, we have developed this "Introduction to Research" developmental activity with the following goals:(1) To develop an intense and lasting interest in biomedical research in our lower division RISE students,(2) To provide them with a working knowledge of research techniques and processes,(3) To provide them with a rich and meaningful research experience. Following their freshman year these RISE students will participate in a summer program in which they will strengthen their laboratory skills and be introduced to new biomedical techniques. They will participate in a seminar series that will carry them from an introduction to biomedical sciences into involvement in areas of biomedical research work. This program will include readings and discussions of biomedical research papers. MBRS-SCORE faculty will provide research participation projects and/or activities for these students. They will be guided by the upper division or graduate RISE research students already in the faculty's research group. This type of interaction and participation early in minority students' education will inspire them to pursue more complex research questions and stimulate them to consider a career in biomedical research.